


The Baker and the Piemaker (Lee Pace One Shot)

by Eostre



Series: Fanfiction Requests and One Shots [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bakery, Cupcakes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentions of Gay Relationship, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, piemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Lee Pace's birthday back in March.<br/>The events in the story take action on the 14th of February. Lee is spotted with a man in town and everyone considers it the proof that they needed that Lee is gay and dating someone. He seeks refuge in a small bakery/library and the chat with the baker leads to a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker and the Piemaker (Lee Pace One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Beforehand, I would like to mention that I completely and thoroughly respect Lee Pace's life and relationship status/sexuality, whatever it may be. So please no mean comments about that. This is a work of FICTION.  
> Otherwise, enjoy and let me know what you think. ^^

It was another boring day at work, the cafeteria almost empty except for two couples that decided to spend their day enjoying a good book and a big cup of delicious coffee. Only it wasn't your ordinary day. It was the 14th of February, Valentine's Day and I was sad enough to have nothing better to do but spend my day on Twitter stalking people while serving couples.

Nothing new, anyways. Only about two hours ago has started probably the biggest thing that happened the whole day : Twitter exploded of pics and information about an apparent date Lee Pace has been spotted on somewhere in town. Not that it was anything special, he might have been my favourite actor but I was glad he lived his life and enjoyed it. The only slightly shocking thing about it was that the date was with another man. Which is what broke hearts all around. Fangirls cried, some cursed, some denied their love for the actor. Few were happy for him. I was somewhere in-between. Happy for him but a little bit of my heart was broken at the idea that I had missed the chance that I didn't even have. Oh well. I continued scrolling through my feed retweeting, favouriting and laughing at comments.

It was two hours before closing time and only one couple left when the door squeaked and I looked up to see a tall man entering the small coffee shop. He went straight to the bar and sat down on a stool to my right. It took me two moments to recognize him.

Well over 6 feet tall, brunet, bushy brows, baseball cap and sunglasses trying to hide his highly recognizable features. I took a deep breath to control myself and moved over to him.

"Have you made up your mind about your order?" He smiled up at me and my heart fluttered for a second.

"Yes. I would like a big coffee with milk and a mango and pumpkin cupcake, please." He put down the menu and took back his phone that was buzzing constantly.

"Coming right up. In the meantime you can pick a book to read, use one of the tablets there and the Wi-fi password is at the top of the menu." I gave myself a virtual pat on the back for being capable of chanting the line correctly. I was starting to breathe a bit harder and my hands were shaking as I poured him the coffee but I managed to do it right and I returned to him with the complete order, placing it in front of him as he tapped away on his phone. His brows were furrowed and he mumbled a 'Thanks' without lifting his gaze.

"You're welcome." I smiled a bit and returned to my place scrolling away on the phone. Luckily for him, there were no tweets or any information about him being in my small coffee shop between the huge buildings in the city but he was still stressed, tapping away on his constantly buzzing phone.

"Everything alright?" I asked after about 10 minutes in which he took only a sip of his coffee and didn't even touch the cupcake. "Would you like to order something else?"

He shook his head and smiled at me again, making me smile back.

"No, thank you. I just had a few problems to solve." He put his phone down and picked up the cupcake, inhaling the delicious scent before taking a big bite of it, consuming about half of the delicious treat. He moaned in delight and my knees went weak.

"Oh dear, it tastes heavenly." He complimented making me smile even brighter. He was so cute.

"Thank you. That sortiment is actually new together with a couple of others. I added them specifically for Valentine's day. Would you like the Valentine's day offer? For $1 you get another cupcake of your choice." He smiled and nodded, wolfing down the rest of the first cupcake. I brought him another and he seemed so happy that I could have jumped over the counter to hug him then and there.

He munched down the second muffin much slower and enjoyed the streaming coffee, checking his phone from time to time.

"Busy day?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what was going on.

"Ugh, yes. Not a very good Valentine's Day, actually." He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I noticed... Twitter exploded. I'm sorry it turned out this way." I smiled a bit at him and he seemed shocked by my statement.  
"Oh, you know." His mood dropped immediately and he put his phone down.

"Don't worry. I'm not telling anyone that you are here. You've had it hard enough today. You're safe here." I smiled reassuringly and he smiled back at me, relaxing a bit. He tapped away on the phone for a couple more minutes, while I took the pay from the last couple and then I saw him turning it off and turning to me.

"So why keeping it secret? You could have achieved fame for a day or something." He joked, making me stop scrolling on my phone and turn off the screen.

"Like I've said, you had it hard enough today. I'm not big enough of a bitch to throw you at the lions again. I can only imagine how you're feeling right now." He nodded and bit his lip.

"How long until you're closing?" He asked and took off his baseball cap.

"About 45 minutes or so. Or well, until the last client leaves any time after that. Would you like a refill?" He nodded and I took away his cup, bringing another five minutes later.

"So what are you doing here?" He rubbed his temples again before replying.

"I can't go back to the hotel. It's filled with paparazzi trying to find out more about my so-called gay relationship. My publicist told me to lay low until nightfall and I'll see what I do afterwards." He rubbed his face with his large hands, shaking his head at the thought. "I'm so tired." He muttered in his palms but I heard him anyway.

"I see... I'm sorry, Mr. Pace." He laughed and my heart fluttered again. Please don't fangirl now, brain.

"Please, call me Lee. You're the nicest person I met today." He finished just as I placed a plate with three different cupcakes on it.

"Those are on the house, Lee." His name rolled off my tongue like it never did before and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Thank you so much." He said honestly before seeming in bit of a trouble.

"(Name)." I offered, nodding at his thanks.

"Thank you, (Name). These cupcakes are truly delicious. And I'm breaking a couple of rules by eating them but oh well." We both laughed as he picked up another and I reached behind me to pick up one for myself.

"Well, they're worth it, if I'm allowed to brag."

"You made them?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Yup, like I said, I added new sortiments for Valentine's day. This is actuality my sister's coffee and book shop, I'm filling in for her because she's recently given birth, but she only used to sell the traditional flavours, you know, chocolate, vanilla, coffee, strawberry and so on. But I decided it would be worth it to wake up a few hours early and try something new and so far it's going really well. She's gonna hate me when she gets back." I ranted a bit before stopping myself. He was just nodding in understanding while analyzing his cupcake.

"Sorry for rambling. I got a little carried away. I love baking, you see."

"No, no, don't worry. I was just thinking that these are really good yet you said you're just filling in for your sister." I nodded and blushed a bit at the compliment. "So what do you do?" Did he really have to ask that? I gulped and thought my answer over a couple of times. 

"Oh, nothing specific. A bit of this, a bit of that. I work in...advertising, so to say." He raised his eyebrows.

"And you bake delicious cupcakes. A good combination. Did you help your sister with the shop?" I nodded, happy that he didn't ask further questions about it. 

"I actually made the website and work to keep it alive, updating on cupcakes and books, keeping a database of all that and well, interaction with the clients. It's nice."

"Beautiful." He concluded after a moment of silence. "You seem very passionate with what you're doing."

"Well, so do you." He laughed but his phone buzzed and he turned to it, starting to tap once again, his cheery mood dropping a bit.

"Everything alright?" I asked when he finally put it down again. He shook his head and picked up another cupcake. 

"This is so against my diet." He smiled at me then continued. "My publicist will have to release an explanation for what happened today. Or something of the sort because the other guy's publicist is going all ape-shit. I don't know." He rubbed his face again and hid his face in his palm. "I hate paparazzi sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Lee... I wish I could help." He shook his head and smiled yet again.

"It's alright. Things are going to get better. We'll clear up this mess." I nodded and smiled at him but just then his smile dropped. "I think I should be leaving." Then I realized he was looking at the clock behind the counter. It was 10 past 7 pm.

"Oh no, don't worry. I live just upstairs, I can stay."

"Really? Upstairs?"

And that's when things took a very different turn. One minute we were in the coffee shop eating cupcakes and a few hours later Lee was helping me clean the table after we had just finished the dinner we cooked together.

He was a sweetheart and helped with absolutely everything. He was actually really good in the kitchen and somewhere along the lines I forgot that he was my favourite actor and my idol and he became more of a friend.

And then, somehow, through some breach in time-space or some form of really weird miracle I found myself pinned against my apartment door (he decided to stay right when he had a foot outside my apartment), Lee's hands groping their way down my sides, to my hips and his delicious lips against mine, locked in an urgent, deep kiss.

He tasted of wine and cupcakes and need and perfection and I whimpered when he pulled away for air. His big hands found my ass and he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and hands fumbling to push off his jacket. He kissed me again, biting lightly on my lower lip as he pulled me away from the door and into the living room. 

"Bedroom?" he whispered between kisses and I moaned before replying. 

"Second to the right." He nodded and captured my lips again as I fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.

All sort of thoughts were going through my mind while he moved towards my bedroom and they could all be condensed into a simple phrase "Is this really happening?" but my mind was rid of them the moment my back hit the mattress and Lee's hands worked their way under my T-shirt, pulling it off in one swift movement and pinning my hands on either side of my head not a second later.

The sweet Lee was gone and he was replaced by a fierce, bold man that knew what he wanted and how to get it. His lips started descending on my neck and down to my covered breasts and he released my hands to unhook the bra and pull it off, his mouth immediately finding a nipple to bite on.

I gasped and involuntarily ground my hips into his, feeling his erection through our pants. He grunted and descended even lower, placing open mouthed kisses all the way down to my pants line. He swiftly opened and pulled them down, leaving me in only my pink panties.

He paused for a moment to look at me while he took off his shirt and for a second I felt vulnerable under his piercing gaze. I was starting to get second thoughts, after all I only knew the man for a couple of hours. Was he as sweet and caring as the Internet deemed him to be?

But then he smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips once again, all thoughts rushing away for the second time that night. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him close, wrapping my arms and legs around him. He pulled away for a moment and just beamed at me.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he whispered and pressed his lips to mine in a much chaste kiss than those before. I nodded and kissed him again, deepening it.

"Yes, of course. And you're overdressed." He laughed at my remark and stood up to remove his pants and I crawled to the edge of the bed to pull at the band of his boxers, teasing him a bit as I pulled it little by little, finally releasing his now fully erect member.

I licked my lips at the sight and he bit his bottom one, watching me with lust filled eyes. I smeared the precum on the shaft and gently stroked it before drawing a bit closer and darting out my tongue to lick at the head. Before I could do it, though, he gripped my arms and gently pushed me away and more onto the bed, climbing in shortly after.

"No, don't do this, please." 

"But I-" he cut me off with a kiss and eased me back down on the mattress, carefully pulling off my panties while distracting me with the mind numbing kiss.

"I said no." he growled softly against my lips, biting on my bottom on for a brief moment before unexpectedly sliding one finger inside me. I whimpered at the slightly unexpected intrusion and bucked my hips just a bit, trying to get him to reach deeper inside me.

He chuckled and pushed just a bit deeper pumping his finger while gently squeezing another one inside before leaning down to capture my lips with his. I moaned into his mouth and bucked my hips again causing him chuckle and making myself blush.

"So eager, little one." He purred in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He started scissoring his fingers and before long I was on the edge of orgasm, begging him not to stop.

With a calculated push of his long fingers and a gentle flick of his thumb over my clit he brought me over the edge, making me cry out his name.  
I was heaving when he removed his fingers, chest rising and falling in an attempt to get air into my lungs. He pressed small kisses all over my face, waiting for me to come back to my senses and relax.

"Damn." I managed to whisper and he laughed, kissing my open mouth. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him close and he made room for himself between my open legs, lining his cock with my entrance. He slowly teased me, running his member up and down to coat it in my juices then he stopped altogether, just barely pushing inside.

I gasped loudly when the head was in then threw my head back when he pushed in all the way.

And after that, everything was a blur. He moved slowly, dragging the most pleasure from every thrust, sending me into a frenzy and making me see stars each time he reached all the way inside. He kissed me all the time, open-mouthed, sloppy kisses that took my breath away. He was so sweet and caring, working for both of our pleasure, bringing up both closer and closer to our orgasms.

I managed to pull away from one of the kisses by pulling at his hair, he grunted in my mouth but complied for long enough so that I managed to ask him to go harder. Before I could even register what was going on, he had pushed my legs up, bent at the knees so that they pressed on either side of my torso and he drove deeper, resting his head on my chest as he growled with the force of his thrusts.

I screamed each time he drove in and his name became the only thing I knew. My body started convulsing with the force of my climax and with a loud cry out of his name, I reached release. He stilled for a moment before thrusting slow but deep, riding off my orgasm and getting closer to his.

He reached up and covered my lips with his, in a messy and urgent kiss just as he thrust three final times and stilled as he emptied his seed inside. His head fell on my chest and he tried to regain his breath. I kept running my fingers through his hair and I even kissed the top of his head a couple of times until he pulled out and moved to the side to cuddle me.

We just stared at each other for a moment, no words being shared until I must have fallen into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

~ ~ ~ 3rd person P.o.V ~ ~ ~

Sometimes during the night Lee woke with a start to unknown surroundings he sat up in bed and slowly remembered what happened earlier and how he ended up naked in an unknown bed. Looking to the side he noticed the sleeping female and smiling softly, he laid back down on his side, watching her breathe slowly.

He reached out a hand and put a strand of hair behind her ear then caressed her cheek. He held in a laugh when she scrunched her nose at his touch. Caressing the skin gentler so as to not make her stir, he ran his hand down her side, under the cover, to her hip, where he stopped and started tracing the curve back up.

Her eyes opened and she shuddered at the touch. She looked at him in bewilderment and whispered his name.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered soft enough that he barely heard her.

"No, darling. I'm right here." He whispered back and pulled her closer. She hid her head close to his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep."

She just murmured a sleepy "Okay." Against his chest and before long she relaxed, her breathing evened.

He kissed the top of her head one last time before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for. 
> 
> Opinions below, please. <3


End file.
